The Question
by Yoko Black
Summary: Set after episode “HOME.” Sam and Dean are on the road again after leaving their childhood home.


**Title: The Question**

**Summary: Set after episode "HOME." Sam and Dean are on the road again after leaving their childhood home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own show or characters. I don't make money off of this story. **

**The Question. **

The Winchester brothers drove silently away from Lawrence, both heavy in mind, body and spirit. The job they had just finished had been their toughest yet, probably the toughest they'll have to go through in their whole lives. The job they had just finished was in their childhood home, and they couldn't even call it a job. What do you call exorcising a poltergeist and seeing your mother's spirit in your house?

Dean looked over at Sam who was looking out the window with his elbow propped on the door and rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. He knew the latest hunt had affected Sam the most, and not because he had finally got to met their mother. The reason that had led them there came from Sam's nightmare and as much as it wad freaking Dean it, it was freaking Sam out more.

"Talk to me, Sam," said Dean. "We always talk after a hunt."

"We always have beer after a hunt but I don't see you pulling up into a bar," said Sam still looking out the window.

"I will as soon as I find a decent one," said Dean, attempting to be his usual comedic self in hope to cheer his brother up.

"No, you won't."

Dean looked over at Sam. "You reading me? Stay out of my head."

"I'm not reading your mind," said Sam still looking out the window. "I don't think I can do that yet. I just know you. I've lived with you for eighteen years."

"Oh, yeah, since you know me so well, what am I going to do next?" Dean laughed, hoping he caught Sam in the act.

"Turn on a Metallica tape and drum the steering wheel along with the beat," said Sam looking over at Dean for a second before turning back to the window.

"Damn," said Dean comically. "I thought I had you that time."

They were silent for another mile, both in their own thoughts, the effect of the hunt still heavy on them. Sam didn't remember his childhood home, all he had were pictures of it in his father's journal and whatever Dean willed out from the time he remembered, but those talks were rare, as rare as talking to their dad about their mother. But to actually met his mother and talk to her, that was a whole different feeling. He couldn't describe it. He was happy and sad at the same time. He half hoped his father had heard of what was happening there and had gone to investigate like they did, but John didn't come. Sam thought he sensed him nearby but that was just wishful thinking, wasn't it?

"So, these vision things," said Dena. "How often do you get them? How many have you had?"

"From what I can count, including this one, twice," said Sam. "First with Jessica and then with this."

"Was this the reason you wouldn't tell me your secret in the Bloody Mary case?" asked Dean. "Because you thought your dream killed Jessica."

"I did kill Jessica."

"No, you didn't. Whatever killed Mom killed Jessica."

"I still could have warned her," said Sam looking over at Dean. "I could have done something prepared her more…"

"You thought it was a dream," said Dean. "You didn't know it was a vision. And prepared her for what? You wanted a normal life, along with all the toots and whistles that came with it. That meant not telling your girlfriend that you grew up to hunt evil creatures that supposedly don't exist. I don't blame you for not telling her. I really don't. But you blaming yourself is stupid."

"Think about it, Dean. Jessica dying the same way Mom did, on the same day twenty two years apart. That's not a coincidence."

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that? Of course it's not a coincidence. Something is happening. You can feel it, I can feel it, Dad can feel it. It's probably why he turned his phone off."

"So what do we do," said Sam shrugging one shoulder and looking over at his brother.

"We look for Dad, we hunt, and we look for answers." Dean looked over at Sam who was back to looking out he window. "Now what are you really thinking?"

Sam shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Sam. Now's not the time for lying."

Sam paused for a long moment, debating on whether or not to reply to his brother's question. He didn't want Dean to think worse of him then he already did. Finally he spoke.

"Am I a freak, Dean?"

"If you're a freak then I'm one too," said Dean.

"I'm a different kind of freak. I don't know what I'm turning into."

Dean looked over at his brother and saw how freaked out Sam was. Dean had to admit that he was freaked out as well, but he as older brother. He had to stay strong for Sam.

"I agree something happening to you, Sam. I don't know what's in the future, but I'll be there with you all the way. You're not alone in this. I'll be right next to you, like I always have. If I have to take you out of a burning building a third time, or a four or a fifth, I will. You can count on it."

"You mean it, Dean," asked Sam looking over at Dean hopefully. Dean turned to look at his brother and saw the fragment of fear in Sam's eyes, the fear that said that Dean was going to leave him. "You won't leave me?"

"Like I said, you can count on me. When have I ever let you down?"

Sam paused to remember through his childhood for a time when Dean wasn't there to watch his back. But he couldn't, Dean was always there. Every time got in trouble Dean had been there to bail him out, and vice versa. When Dad wasn't around Dean was the one who took care of him, made sure he got enough for to eat and had a warm house to sleep him. Dean had been more of a father to Sam then John was, and through Sam knew John loved his sons, John was never much of a father figure, not when he was hunting the creatures they did.

"You never did," said Sam.

"That right," said Dean with a smile. "I was there for you then, and I'll be here for you now."

Sam smiled back and turned to look back out the window. Both were quiet for a long time as Sam watched the scenery fly by and Dean drove.

"Dean," said Sam and Dean looked over at his brother still looking out the window, but this time with a peaceful expression. "I saw Mom."

"Yeah, Sammy We saw Mom."

Both smiling happily Dean reached over to the radio and turned it on. "Life is a Highway" blared through the speakers and both brothers sang along, both putting away their worries and fears of the future for a little while.

**END**


End file.
